


Break

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Pregnant Tara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara try to relax at home, even with Tara's due date getting closer and closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

"Willow, sweetie, just try to calm down…" Offering her wife a small smile as she watched her pace around the room, Tara tried to get back onto her feet, her swollen ankles preventing her from doing anything similar. "You're worrying about something silly…"

"But you're so close!" Continuing to pace back and forth throughout the room, Willow couldn't have stood still if she tried. Her heart racing a mile a minute inside her chest, she tried to stop, managing to remain still for a moment or two before she found herself moving again. "How do we know that we have everything? We might have missed something on the list or maybe we didn't buy enough of it…"

"We have everything, sweetie, I promise. You didn't miss anything. We've been over this already. Everything we need we've had for months now." A frown dancing across her lips, Tara finally managed to return to her feet, her back and ankles instantly not agreeing with her. Her mind only focusing on the stress she was feeling, Willow nearly found herself jumping out of her skin as she felt the pregnant woman turn her around and look into her eyes.

"We've gone over the list your mother gave us at least twice, including the things we added to it. Everything is going to be ok, alright?"

"Alright…" Finding herself nodding, Willow allowed her pregnant wife to lead her back to the couch. Lifting her arms as Tara wrapped a blanket around them and settled back into the piece, she looked at the other woman, her eyes still lined with worry.

"Just try to breathe, ok?" Her hand almost instantly reaching out and rubbing the red-head's tummy, Tara leaned her head against Willow's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Everything's going exactly right. Our little girl's almost here…"

"Did we pack your bag for the hospital, baby?" Her eyes having closed the moment that Tara's hand had touched her stomach, Willow felt her heart beat beginning to pick up speed once again. "What if we didn't-"

_"Ssshhh._ Stop thinking about it." Shaking her head as she cooed in her wife's ear, Tara held her close, her hand still gently rubbing Willow's tummy. "It's packed just right, and you've checked it at least ten times. Nothing to worry about there. Nothing to wo-"

She had barely been in the middle of her sentence when she felt something flood against her dress, the wetness soaking her skin and the portion of the couch below her. Almost instantly leaning forward, she looked down at the blanket that lay draped across her lap, part of it soaked as well. As she felt Tara shoot forward, Willow opened her eyes, the relaxed feeling she had felt only moments earlier gone.

"Baby, what is it?" Unable to stop the concern she felt from sinking into her voice. "What's wrong?"

Her hands having instantly flown to her stomach, Tara looked down, somewhat confused before her mind quickly put one and one together.

"I…I think my water just broke…"

 


End file.
